


Polyjuice

by Fae_vorite



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Crossdressing, M/M, polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_vorite/pseuds/Fae_vorite
Summary: Draco and Harry spice up their night with a little polyjuice. This is the morning aftermath. ARTWORK and accompanying DRABBLE
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry/Draco
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Polyjuice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



“You’re sure you’re safe to apparate?” Harry despaired with mock indignation over his Chudley Canons mug. The buffoon.

“I’m not a bloody hufflepuff.” Dark brows twitched with irritation as he finished tying the laces on his boots. The leather shown softly in the morning light as an exasperated huff left Draco’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah. I know”- Harry rolled his eyes, amused by how the blonde had to contort in his evening dress so as not to be indecent. It had fit much more snuggly when he’d been wearing a different body the night before. “You’re just”-

“I’m just what, Potter?” Dracos head snapped up, lips curling in a vicious sneer that didn’t meet his eyes. Mirth flickered across them which he quickly tried to force away, “Finish your sentence, or shall I?” He lifted a hand, watching Harry hide his grin as a cocky swagger seemed to find itself in the scarred boys shoulders. “A: I’ve just been fucked,” he ticked off on one finger, “rather spectacularly I might add.”

Harry could no longer hide his grin. He snorted and covered his mouth with his free hand. He looked particularly delicious in his new jumper though the holes in his socks did take away from his rugged good looks somewhat. “B: I’m wearing bloody woman’s heels in 2 sizes too small- because SOMEBODY, Forgot to grab my overnight bag as we left for dinner.”

Harry chortled, no remorse at all, the heathen. “Or C: I’m wearing a bloody dress and no knickers.”

“Or D: All of the above!” It was obvious Harry has been waiting for that, the git.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my love Loveglowsinthedark. For her priceless friendship and her mountain of inspiration. I love you boo!


End file.
